


Come divertirsi la mattina di Natale

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Incest, Lemon, Multi, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Dobbiamo stare a parlare dell'albero o possiamo aprire i regali?» s'intromise Nero, avvicinandosi al divano e lasciandocisi cadere sopra. <br/>Dante gli si avvicinò allacciandosi la cintura, il torace ampio e muscoloso ancora nudo. <br/>«Sì, giusto!» esclamò l'uomo, accomodandosi sul bracciolo della poltrona «Apriamo i regali» disse, riprendendo a guardare Vergil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come divertirsi la mattina di Natale

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta anche per i prompt _"Avete dei gusti terribili per i regali."_ per il [p0rn fest #7](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/1334532.html) @ [fanfic_italia](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/) e _Unicorno_ per la prima settimana del [COW-T 4](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/70578.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 1666 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Dante, Nero e Vergil avevano di comune accordo deciso di ritrovarsi il mattino del 25 dicembre per scambiarsi i regali di Natale.   
Quella mattina Nero e Vergil si erano presentati alla Devil May Cry di buon ora con le buste contenenti i regali, tanto che ad accoglierli al loro ingresso c'era un Dante ancora sonnolento e mezzo svestito.   
«Potevate anche venire un po' più tardi...» li salutò con un gran sbadiglio, grattandosi la nuca.   
«E perderci questo spettacolo?» ghignò Nero, accennando a lui, guadagnandosi un'occhiata d'ammonimento dal diretto interessato.   
Vergil intanto si era avvicinato all'alberello di Natale poggiato sul tavolinetto vicino al divano e lo stava esaminando con sguardo critico da varie angolazioni, come se volesse trovarvi ad ogni costo un qualche difetto.   
«Non cominciare a fare paragoni con quello di casa tua, chiaro? Non avevo soldi per un albero più grande e neanche voglia di addobbarlo tutto» esclamò Dante rivolto al gemello, sollevando un dito con aria di ammonimento.   
«Io non ho ancora detto niente» gli fece presente Vergil, alzando lentamente la testa per guardarlo in viso. Dalla sua espressione sembrava quasi un santo che era appena stato accusato d'omicidio «Quanto ci hai messo per sistemarlo?» domandò, allontanandosi dall'alberello a passi lenti e senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla piantina.   
Dante roteò gli occhi verso l'alto, spazientito.   
La sera avanti erano stati tutti e tre a cena da Vergil, che aveva dato fondo alle sue abilità culinarie tutt'altro che normali considerata la sua stretta parentela con Dante - che non era in grado nemmeno di scaldarsi un po' di latte - ed aveva anche reso il più possibile presentabile il suo piccolo appartamento.   
Il suo più grande motivo d'orgoglio era stato non tanto il lauto pasto che aveva passato l'intero pomeriggio a preparare, quanto piuttosto il grosso albero di Natale che a malapena stava tra il soffitto ed il pavimento del suo piccolo soggiorno. Vedendolo, sia Dante sia Nero l'avevano guardato a bocca aperta.   
«Dobbiamo stare a parlare dell'albero o possiamo aprire i regali?» s'intromise Nero, avvicinandosi al divano e lasciandocisi cadere sopra.   
Dante gli si avvicinò allacciandosi la cintura, il torace ampio e muscoloso ancora nudo.   
«Sì, giusto!» esclamò l'uomo, accomodandosi sul bracciolo della poltrona «Apriamo i regali» disse, riprendendo a guardare Vergil.   
Quest'ultimo emise un sospiro rassegnato e andò a prendere posto nella poltrona, il sedere di Dante molto vicino al suo viso e molto invitante data la bassa vita dei suoi pantaloni.   
Cominciarono così a passarsi pacchetti di varie forme e dimensioni contenenti i più disparati oggetti. Si scoprì così che Dante e Vergil avevano avuto entrambi la bella idea di regalare a Nero un anello ciascuno ed il ragazzo si ritrovò la mano sinistra quasi interamente ricoperta di anelli.   
Dante invece aveva avuto in regalo un piccolo kit per pulire le sue molteplici spade da parte di suo fratello, mentre quest'ultimo aveva ricevuto dal gemello un indumento che somigliava molto alla casacca nera che al momento non indossava salvo le numerose cinture che la chiudevano sul petto.   
Allo sguardo perplesso che Vergil gli rivolse Dante rispose con un semplice: «Quegli abiti che porti da anni ormai sono logori».   
Per ultimo Nero estrasse un piccolo pacchetto incartato con carta dorata lucida ed infiocchettato di blu e rosso, che porse a Vergil.   
Subito il terzo si intromise dicendo: «Quello te l'abbiamo fatto insieme».   
Il diretto interessato assunse un'aria perplessa mentre apriva il regalo: se glielo avevano fatto assieme significava che era qualcosa di costoso.   
Non si sarebbe però mai immaginato di veder apparire da sotto l'involucro un dildo di dimensioni discrete a forma di unicorno rampante.   
Osservò l'oggetto con sguardo di severa valutazione per una manciata di secondi; dopodiché alzò gli occhi sui due che aveva dinanzi - e che si erano pure avvicinati l'un l'altro, come a rinsaldare il fatto che si trattava di un'idea comune - e disse: «Avete dei gusti terribili per i regali».   
«Perché, non ti piace?» scattò subito Dante, fingendosi teatralmente offeso.   
Il fratello avvampò e sollevò il dildo come per mettere bene in evidenza il soggetto della frase che si accingeva a pronunciare: «Ti sembrano regali da fare?!».   
«E perché non avremmo dovuto?» intervenne Nero in aiuto dell'altro - occasione più unica che rara - «A te piace quando ti inculiamo con le armi, perché con un dildo sarebbe diverso?».   
L'estrema finezza della richiesta di Nero fece alzare Vergil in piedi, livido in volto come se qualcuno gli avesse appena mosso un oltraggioso insulto.   
Dante si avvalse di quel momento di silenzio per proporre: «Perché non lo proviamo subito?».   
L'entusiasmo infantile nel suo tono di voce colse di sorpresa Vergil, che non riuscì a rifiutare prima che Nero si sollevasse con un sorrisetto malizioso ad increspargli le labbra.   
«Sì, così possiamo vedere se gli piace davvero».   
Prima che il terzo avesse modo di fare qualsivoglia movimento, gli altri due gli furono addosso e lo bloccarono tra i loro corpi mentre con mani impazienti lo liberavano dai suoi vestiti.   
Vergil non riuscì a fare niente più che cercare di divincolarsi invano mentre la sua pelle veniva denudata un pezzo dopo l'altro. Il suo regalo cadde a terra e rotolò sul pavimento, fermandosi a qualche metro di distanza.   
Si sentiva ferito nell'orgoglio: aggredito e sottomesso da suo fratello minore e da un moccioso.   
«Lasciatemi andare!» protestò vivacemente, cercando di  mulinare la testa con l'intento di colpire uno dei suoi due aguzzini.   
Venne gettato sul divano mentre Dante si spogliava e Nero seguiva la vittima, baciandolo appassionatamente ed accarezzandogli la schiena nuda.   
Una volta che fu nudo, il padrone di casa prese il posto dell'altro per lasciargli il tempo di spogliarsi a sua volta.   
Vergil si ritrovò le labbra ricoperte di saliva, sua e degli altri due, mentre il suo gemello si apprestava ad infilargli nel didietro indice e medio bagnati di saliva.   
Gemette per la sorpresa, arcuandosi e serrando i pugni, gli occhi sgranati. La sua fronte era premuta contro il pettorale sinistro dell'altro ed era carponi sul divano, le mani posate entrambe sulle sue cosce.   
Nero gli si inginocchiò dietro e si chinò su di lui allacciandogli entrambe le mani attorno al bacino. La destra si posò sul suo pene e prese a masturbarlo.   
Vergil, diviso tra i ritmi alquanto diversi dei due amanti, rantolava e gemeva, contorcendosi goffamente tra i suoi due partner, eccitandoli.   
Entrambi però avevano bisogno di uno stimolo in più; così iniziarono a masturbarsi da soli con la mano che gli era rimasta libera.   
Vergil godeva come non mai e le sue guance si erano fatte paonazze. Si strusciava come poteva contro gli altri due e, quando arrivava a toccare un punto in prossimità delle loro erezioni, si ritraeva con un sospiro roco.   
«Io direi che sei pronto, fratellino...» esclamò ad un certo punto Dante, il respiro affaticato per lo sforzo nel controllare gli ansiti.   
Nero allungò il Devil Bringer verso il dildo e la proiezione opalescente del suo arto raccolse il piccolo unicorno. Riportando a sé la mano, l'arto si mosse emulando il gesto e gli consegnò il giocattolo.   
«No-ohw!» esalò Vergil, ma l'esclamazione si tramutò in un sospiro quando avvertì il dildo che gli veniva infilato senza alcun garbo nel fondoschiena, duro e con una forma definita che non si adattava affatto a quella del suo retto.   
Si lasciò sfuggire una serie di maledizioni ai danni dei suoi amanti, strappando una risata a Nero.   
«Non dirmi che odi questo giocattolino così tanto» disse, spingendo il dildo più a fondo con forza.   
Vergil irrigidì la schiena e strabuzzò gli occhi, ansimando pesantemente: era stato veramente piacevole, a dispetto del dolore iniziale.   
Dante gli afferrò il capo per i capelli e gli sollevò la testa in modo da poterlo baciare audacemente, senza trattenersi.   
Vergil mugolò rumorosamente nella sua bocca mentre l'unicorno veniva sospinto maggiormente nel suo sedere.   
«Adesso ti piace?» domandò Nero con voce suadente.   
Il diretto interpellato non rispose, continuando a gemere senza pronunciare alcuna parola di senso compiuto.   
Il ragazzo glielo tolse un po' dal didietro e Vergil alzò leggermente la testa e bofonchiò: «Spingilo dentro! Ohw, sì...».   
«Su, Vergil rispondi: ti piace o no?» lo esortò Dante, accarezzandogli l'erezione turgida e sudata.   
Stanco di essere bistrattato a quel modo e desideroso di essere appagato fino in fondo, Vergil esclamò: «Sì! Mi piace! Ora fatemi venire!».   
Gli altri due si scambiarono un'occhiata d'intesa con aria compiaciuta, specialmente per la lieve inflessione di supplica che avevano ambedue ben distinto nell'ultima frase del loro amante.   
«Agli ordini, fratellino» lo schernì Dante, riprendendo a masturbarlo da dove Nero aveva interrotto, mentre il più giovane del terzetto si divertiva a togliere e spingere all'interno il dildo dalla forma originale.   
Vergil riprese con più energia ad emettere fonemi che esplicitavano quanto lui stesse godendo in quel momento mentre sentiva sempre più vicino l'orgasmo.   
Fu il primo dei tre a venire e lo fece ribaltando all'indietro la testa e lanciando un rauco gridolino liberatorio. Suo fratello gli lasciò l'erezione dopo che era venuto nella sua mano, quindi gli abbassò la testa in modo che potesse arrivare al suo pene con la bocca.   
«Ora che sei contento, fai contento anche me» lo esortò. Vergil eseguì stranamente docile, chiudendo la bocca attorno al suo pene, lappando e succhiando.   
Nero, alle spalle del più grande, gli tolse dal fondoschiena l'unicorno e lo sostituì con la sua turgida erezione, affondando con veemenza per arrivare a sua volta all'orgasmo.   
I gemiti di Dante riempirono la stanza, guidando il più giovane del piccolo gruppo verso l'orgasmo.   
I due vennero pressoché nello stesso momento. Dante gli sottrasse il proprio pene dalle labbra in tempo per ricoprirgli il viso con il suo sperma, mentre Nero faceva altrettanto, riversando il proprio seme sull'ampia schiena del partner.   
Entrambi poi si abbandonarono sul divano, esausti, mentre Vergil capitolava scompostamente tra di loro.   
«Come siete volgari...» borbottò indispettito, pulendosi alla meglio il viso con le mani.   
«Oh, quanto sei noioso» commentò Nero «Il regalo ti è piaciuto comunque» aggiunse con un sorriso.   
Vergil digrignò i denti in aperto segno di irritazione ma tacque, fatto che fece presupporre agli altri due che si trovasse d'accordo con l'affermazione del più piccolo.   
Stizzito, si fece forza e si rimise in piedi, scoccando dall'alto un'occhiata ai suoi amanti.   
«Dove vai, Vergil?» domandò Dante, accomodandosi meglio sul divano ora più libero.   
«A lavarmi, prima che questa roba si secchi» replicò in tono disgustato, prima di voltar loro le spalle e dirigersi verso il bagno.


End file.
